


【Bo煥】《FATE》

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 1





	【Bo煥】《FATE》

金振煥被一陣無法言喻的感受從睡夢中被喚醒了過來。

分明該是陌生卻又熟悉。  
陌生的是硬物在後穴打樁似的律動，又疼又麻，既刺激又讓他無法承受，這樣的感覺永遠習慣不了。  
熟悉的卻是勒緊他腰腹的手臂，還有耳邊粗重的喘息聲。

“呃啊…” 唇齒也無法抑制的被逼出了聲響，金振煥好不容易找回意識，轉頭咬住枕巾，不願再發出一絲哀號。

“叫出來。” 後頭的人強勒著他，將硬物抵得更深逼迫著。”我喜歡聽你叫。”  
“金振煥，不叫我的名字嗎? 不是最喜歡Bob，Bobby的亂喊?” 

輕笑的口吻惡劣又捉弄的語氣，金知元在床上從來不叫他哥，心情好一點的時候或許喊他金几南，大部分都是心情惡劣的，那時候會毫不客氣的連名帶姓 -- 金振煥，這樣的喊他。

金振煥，腰抬高一點。  
金振煥，你還不能更軟一點嗎?  
放鬆，金振煥。

金振煥…. 不要的話，那我找…。

只要說到這一句，不管是疼是累，金振煥絕對會強打起精神，不等金知元話說完，該放軟腰的放軟，大張的腿得張更大了，甚至讓他打旋著扭動他的屁股討好，他也會咬著牙二話不說一一照做。

就是不願意在有意識的時候發出喊聲，半夢半醒或者根本還沒醒的時候，他可能說了什麼或者呻吟了什麼那可真無法可想，只要意識稍微回來了，金振煥絕對是咬緊了牙，或者忍受不了的把自己埋在棉被堆中，發出不可自己的沉重鼻息，或者是蒙著的嗚咽。

如果被人聽到了，那該多麼糟啊?  
金振煥是這麼想的。

但他完全忘了，身後的那位可絲毫沒有顧慮聲響這樣的問題，不說爽快的喘息聲，連肉體的拍打聲也是他的興奮劑。  
金知元喜歡壓著他的腰快速的前後推進，他愛看身前的人被逼得身軀震顫，連手肘都因為過度刺激失了力道，幾次摔跌在床褥上，而失去支撐的上身癱軟床上後，雙臀便抬的更高更翹，也更便利金知元毫不客氣的長驅而入。

打在私處的雙囊飽滿鼓當，這樣親密的接觸著自己最隱私的部位，總讓金振煥丟臉的想死，更別說金知元還會惡意的鎖緊兩人的貼近，拿他最根部的粗大摩著他的入口處。

濕黏又淫糜。

我的小母狗。

金知元會在盡情內射後貼近他的耳際這樣輕聲吹氣，然後拍了他的屁股嗖一下抽走，也不管金振煥因為過度消耗無法支撐的身軀就此癱倒在床，後穴還因為失去緊抵的粗壯，開始餑餑的倒流著乳白發泡的液體。

金知元隨意抽幾張面紙把沾在身上的黏液揩了揩，套上長褲T恤，了不起看了他一眼就出去了。從來不曾留下來幫忙整理，或者看看金振煥是否不舒服。

這從來不是他需要考慮的部分。

幾次金振煥被做得過頭，直接昏睡過去，身體裡留著金知元的東西，第二天若是發起了低燒，練習時慢拍了或者表現不在狀況，訓練團隊老師嚴厲地說了幾句，其他團員或許或過來拍拍他，說幾句話開解一下他的心情。

只有金知元會遠遠坐在一旁，手裡通常捧著手機在和誰通訊說些什麼，然後冷冷地朝他這裡看一眼。

你自找的。  
金振煥讀懂他的眼神，然後低頭苦笑。

誰說不是呢?

當初擋著他不讓去的人是自己，拿人情親情各種壓力壓在他身上的人也是自己。

“金知元，你想毀了大家就去吧。”  
“如果連你都不在乎，那我又何必? 把他翻出來我也不是不會的。” 金振煥手中有太多可用的把柄，哪一個都可以弄得人身敗名裂，隨便說些什麼，他可以讓金知元唯一在意的人永遠翻不了身。

金知元看著他目眥盡裂，通紅的雙眼下唇被他自己咬的斑斑血跡，衣袖裡繃緊鼓起的二頭肌因為激動的微微顫抖，金振煥幾乎以為下一秒對方的拳頭就會揮打在自己臉上。

“你要什麼?” 低啞的聲音近乎破碎撕裂，”你要什麼?” 金知元狠狠的看著他。

“我要你。” 金振煥毫不畏懼的看著對方的神情，從驚訝錯愕到恍然，然後突然想通了什麼似的，一步趨前用力提起他的領子。”是你?” 

金知元瞪著他的樣子，幾乎是想將他咬碎嚼進自己肚子裡。”竟然是你!” 這次用的是肯定句。

金振煥沒有回話，是與不是都沒了意義，他只要金知元，一直以來，要的就只有金知元而已。  
被他誤會也無妨，只要能逼他留下來，留在自己身邊。

或許有一天，他可以好好解釋吧?

想的太輕鬆了。解釋嗎?

晚上看見金知元如惡鬼般欺進，幾乎想把他做死在床上的模樣，金振煥開始懷疑自己是否做錯了?

金知元的恨隨著時間遞增，折磨他的手法也更加多元了。  
除了床上，平日裡若非練習和工作，幾乎看不見他的人，更別說能聊些什麼體己話了。

一身凌亂床單枕頭都被掃在床下，金振煥赤裸著身軀，捲曲著攬緊了自己。

他的眼神隨著金知元離開的身影無力垂落，最終埋在自己的雙膝中。  
眼眶酸疼難忍，終究還是流下淚來。

金知元又問了他一次。

為什麼? 金振煥，你為什麼?

金振煥當時無力回答。只有在這樣把自己深埋在一個人的時刻，他才能弱弱的喃喃自語。  
哪有為什麼? 

只因為愛你而已。  
愛上你這個永遠不會為我回頭的笨蛋，是我無法逃離的宿命啊。

\---END---


End file.
